Stream of Conscious
by xsk8trgrrrl86x
Summary: Ever wonder if Sonny and Chad's thoughts match their claims of hate for one another? Oh you have? Well what about if Sonny and Chad's stream of conscious reflect how they act toward each other when nobody is around to watch them? Read to find out. Channy!


**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic story. So I'm sorry in advanced if I switch between tenses and 1st and 3rd person incorrectly and if the characters are a little OOC. I just wrote it while I was bored, but I hope you like it. I own nothing even thought I would LOVE to own Sterling Knight.**

* * *

Stream Of Conscious

Sonny's POV

"Fine"

"Fine!"

'How does his voice still sound so silky, he's yelling for Pete's sake!'

"Good!"

"GOOD"

'Hm that one sounded like he was actually angry….what were we fighting about again?'

"So are we good?"

'I wonder if the answer will still be the same'

"Ooh we're sooooo good" and with that he winked and walked off into the cafeteria

'Shut up heart, it was just a wink jeeesh you can slow down now. I can't believe he has this affect on me. Just because he has those gorgeous blue eyes that seem to be as deep as the ocean. Or that perfect hair that somehow manages to glow even when it's dark. Or that smile of his, not one of those lob sided grins, but his genuine smile that leaves me wobbly. Huh, I forgot what my point was. '

It was at this time that Sonny realized she was standing dumbstruck in the middle of the hallway. She then quickly followed Chad's previous steps into the caf to go get some lunch. After a few fast strides in, Sonny tripped in her heels and nearly fell to the ground.

'Wow whoever's arms he are MUST work out, they are so strong.' I wonder why I'm feeling these sparks where his arms were touching me. Just shrug it off and thank whoever kept you from sprawling across the floor before he thinks you are dumb. '

Sonny looked up to see who her rescuer was only to be completely shocked. She tried to open her mouth to find any words she had tried up on her tongue.

'.Chad. His face is only a few inches from mine; too close. I couldn't help but look into his gorgeous eyes. I must be disoriented, because he looks like he's worried. He can't be worried about me, right? I mean that would mean he cares, which he obviously doesn't if we were just fighting a few minuets ago. But maybe he does…'

Chad must have noticed Sonny's internal battle because the worry vanished from his eyes and he began to chuckle.

Crap his breath. I need to get out of his arms or I might do something I'll regret later. Wait, why am I still in his arms? How come he hasn't realized me yet? I just need to pull myself together; common Sonny get a grip. NOW. It's sooo hard, he smells heavenly and I can't help but get lost in his beautiful eyes.

Chad's POV

First she nearly kills herself falling. Okay so maybe that's a little dramatic but hey I am on America's number one tween drama. So CDC can be dramatic if he wants to. Why am I conversing with myself while Sonny's in my arms? I could be doing much better things like starring at her. Why does Sonny look like she's under some sort of spell? Maybe she is sick or something.'

"Sonny are you okay? You seem a little dazed." His voice snapped Sonny out of her trace.

"Yeah Chad, I'm fine. Thank you for catching me. You can let go of me now"

Chad's arms seem to instinctively tighten around Sonny, like the prospect of letting her go was unreal to him.

'I didn't realize I was still holding her. I wonder who is watching this.' Chad discreetly looked around to see who was in the cafeteria only to realize that they were alone. 'In that case, really don't want to. This feels so right. She fits perfectly in my arms. And we seem to almost be having a moment. '

"Earth to Chad? Come in Chad, I'm still here." Sonny waved her hands in front of his face as well as she could in their current position.

'Oh right, I still haven't responded to her. Well I could stand here all day and just look into her warm chocolate eyes while breathing in her strawberry sent. And this spark feeling that comes will it, yeah no way I am letting her go anytime soon'

"No need to wave your hands at me Sonny. After all I am THE Chad Dylan Cooper and if I want to let go of you than I don't have to."

"Chad this is sooo typi- wait, did you just admit to not wanting to let go of me?"

'Shit, I guess I didn't think that one through. O well. Maybe now would be a good time to give her some sort of view to what my thoughts are always about. Maybe just one little kiss will keep those enticing lips out of my mind for a few days.'

Sonny's POV

'OMG, Chad is leaning towards me; he is going to kiss me. ME Sonny Allison Monroe is about to be kissed by Chad Dylan Cooper. I don't know if I can handle this. What if after this kiss I won't be able to keep my act up anymore and my cast will realize I don't actually hate him!'

Sonny's frantic thoughts were cut off as soon as Chad's lips brushed hers. Causing an explosion of fireworks for both of them.

Chad's POV

The kiss started out slow and sweet but that quickly changed.

'Wow I can't believe how good Sonny's lips taste. Man I've needed this kiss for longer than I've realized. I need more of her now!"

Chad brushed his tongue against Sonny's bottom lip, practically begging for entrance as the kiss become much more passionate. Sonny moaned into the kiss and finally gave in. Creating a battle for dominance with their tongues.

' That is the sexiest sound I have ever heard. I need to make a note to get her to do that more often. Only with me though, no other guy will ever touch my Sonny after this.'

Sonny's POV

' I couldn't help it, I moaned. This kiss just feels so good. Chad really knows what he is doing with his tongue. He has to be by far the best kisser I've come across. I don't want this to end.'

Contrary to Sonny's thoughts after a few more minuets of kissing, which had turned into a full out make-out session they both needed out.

Chad's POV

"Wow, that was some kiss" Sonny stated breathlessly as she smiled goofily at Chad.

'You got that right Sonny. I wonder if my face is as red as hers currently is. If so I must look like a tomato and CDC cannot be seen looking like that! I think I'll go freshen up before anyone discovers us.'

"Sure was Sonshine." Sonny's face completely brightened at this comment.

'Wow, she is so utterly stunning. I should leave before we get sidetracked again, otherwise I'll never be able to get my breathing back to normal or this love-sick smile off my face.'

Sonny's POV

"I need to get back to set Sonshine, but I'll see you tonight at 8. Wear something nice." With that Chad finally disentangled his arms from Sonny, which had somehow one had made it's way to the small of Sonny's back and the other wound through her hair. Chad winked, did his point and click motion and swaggered out of the cafeteria.

'OMG, I have a date with Chad tonight! I need to go get ready! I wonder how Tawni will take the news. I guess my stream of conscious will no longer be between me and my diary!'

Sonny happily ran out of the cafeteria in order to begin getting ready for her date that night, she had to look PERFECT.

* * *

**How did I do? Did you like it, love it, hate it? Click the pretty review button and let me know.**


End file.
